Él, captor de tu corazón
by sofi giraldo
Summary: Cora esta vez se aproximara a conocer la fuerza de los sueños y la magia que existe en todas las dimensiones. Allí i se conectara con la mente de su amor, pero ¿podrá permanecer con el. O sacrificara la felicidad de los dos por el miedo que porta...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Mi nombre es coral, deseo en todo momento en vivir una aventura mágica… pero digo, eso solo se logra en sueños.

Tengo 17 años, y aun me considera una niña, no cabe mencionar la lista de adjetivos que poseo y que cada vez decepcionan más a mis padres.

Llevo este diario sin fechas, más bien es como un libro donde anoto todos mis pensamientos, es algo como una agenda de sucesos, los sucesos que se impregnan en mi memoria, y que no salen de ella.

Me despierto sudando, es tarde… siento como si acabara de despertar de una sueño, y es asi, pero fue muy real, algo parecido a Alicia en el país de las maravillas…como si estuviera en otro mundo. Pero es el mismo sueño desde hace tiempo, 10 noches atrás; las noches pasadas no le tome importancias, al igual ¿Qué puede hacer un sueño?... pero hoy si, es como si en realidad lo hubiera vivido, decidí anotarlo, ya que olvido frecuentemente las cosas y después lo dejo pasar… pero de nuevo llegan a mi mente recuerdos, los recuerdos de ese lugar. Aun no se que significa, pero siento que debo estar allá, ser parte de ese mundo.

***************flash back******************************************************

Estaba en lo que parecía una sala, la sala de una casa de familia. Tal vez la suya.

Lloraba porque sentía una opresión en el pecho, no lo había sentido antes, y por esa misma razón no la conocía.

-coral subamos ya, me muero de sueño. ¡Además mañana partiremos! Es nuestra ultima noche, camina…- decía una chica también de 17, era alta, de cabello negro azabache y los ojos completamente azulados; sus labios eran carnosos y muy pálidos como su piel porcelana. Era una muchacha muy hermosa. Se acerco a colar, al verla llorar, se sentó a su lado, en el sillón en el que esta estaba recostada. –Dime porque lloras- le susurro con tacto –si es por cómo te hable, lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pero subamos, ya es tiempo de ir a la cama.

-no es eso, necesito estar sola…si no te molesta- musito con dolor contenido esperando la reacción de su amiga –créeme que si te encuentras mal, y a mí me lo parece, no te dejare sola…así lo quieras.- la abrazo y le prestó su hombro para derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mas, antes de subir.

Desperté de nuevo, se me fueron las luces por un momento, fue tan real…es como si viniera de adentro, no de mi imaginación, sino de algo más profundo, algo así como un presentimiento, una visión… no sé si de el futuro. Debo de estar loca, tal vez es por este sueño.

***********************flash**************************************************

-¡coral!- llamaba una señora arreglada pero con muy mal humor –te llago una invitación, ¡no me dijiste que tenías ya reuniones con tus amigos! Ven acá, te estoy esperando- gritaba desde el piso de abajo con la tarjeta entre sus elegantes manos.

Se levantó de la cama extrañada de no estar en su habitación, siguió la voz que la llamaba hasta topar con las escaleras, se dirigió a la primera planta y contempló a la señora que le devolvía la mirada con el seño fruncido. –¡no me mires de esa manera jovencita!, no soy una extraña para ti, soy tu madre…así que hazme caso y ven acá.- ordenó la adulta. –destapa tu carta y báñate, no quiero que estés en pijama todo el día.- coral no dejo de contemplarla después de unos segundos.

Así que era su mama, no se parecía en nada a su madre en donde quiera que estuviera, esa madre con la que acababa de tener una conversación, tenía su carácter, pero en ello notaba que la quería y se ocupaba de ella. De nuevo antes de subir hacia lo que era su habitación, le echo una rápida ojeada a su madre, realmente era hermosa, ya de edad, pero en su juventud debió ser una mujer hermosa. –Mama, ¿te molesta si me baño primero y después leo la carta junto a ti?- pregunto temiendo que la mujer se enfadara por desobedecer sus órdenes. -no mi cielo, estaré realmente encantada. Le diré a tu padre entonces que compre el mercado con tu hermano.- y seguido de esto, la mujer le decido a su hija una linda sonrisa.

Coral dejo encima de su tocador la carta y se envolvió en la toalla dirigiéndose al baño que seguramente compartía con su hermano. Rápidamente se baño, esperando con ansias conocer al resto de su familia, suponía que era pequeña por lo que su mama no había nombrado mas integrantes. Salió envuelta, no se demoro más de 10 minutos, supongo yo, ya que las ansias fueron enormes. Y aun más la distracción por que no se fijo y resbalo.

Cayo sentada, se aferro a su toalla pero no puedo evitar que se le corriera un poco. -¡que fue eso!, ha, coral, debí suponer que eras tú…tanta torpeza tiene nombre propio- un muchacho moreno, de ojos almendrados salió al pasillo. A coral le molesto su comentario por lo cual bufo.

-¿Qué sucede allá arriba? Escuche un ruido, ¿están bien?- grito la mujer desde la primera planta, la casa era pequeña, por lo que no llegaba tan apaciguado el sonido de su voz. –Mama fue solo coral, pero está bien- dijo su hermano con burla –seguidamente levanto a coral con brusquedad y la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, por lo que casi se resbala la toalla.

-oye ¡ten cuidado tonto!- le reclamo coral con cara ya fastidiada, por poco y me pillas desnuda- ella asegurándose de estar cubierta se metió en su cuarto, y aun si saber el nombre de su hermano.

-demonios, pensé que era menor- maldecía en voz baja –jamás imaginé que tendría que vivir con un cabezota…- seguía murmurando mientras buscaba en donde estaban sus cosas, notó que se bestia muy diferente que en su otra vida, si así le podemos llamar-¿vestidos de abuela?, debe de ser broma…- ella normalmente vestía en casa ropa desgastada pero nunca formal ni anticuada.

De todos modos, al final decidió colocarse un vestido color crema que no resaltaba ninguna de sus curvas ya adquiridas, pero era el que mejor le quedaba. -¡mama!, ¿lista para leer la tarjeta?.

Se sentaron juntas en la mesa, la mujer esperando…-vamos hija, deja tanto misterio. ¿A dónde te invitan?- dijo expectante. –a ningún lado mama, esto no es una invitación, es una carta de aceptación…- dijo angustiada, la señora, al ver la reacción de su hija, le arrebato el sobre de las manos y lo leyó. –esto debe de ser una broma, querida no te preocupes, en otra oportunidad ya te llegaran diferentes cosas para tu cumpleaños… tal vez tus amigos quisieron que te rieras un poco, o algún chico travieso al que le gustas te la envió. Pero alégrate, se acordaron de esa fecha tan especial para ti.

Coral no salía de su asombro cómo era posible, enterarse que dentro de un mundo que obviamente no era el suyo, ella perteneciera a otro más extraño que estaba dentro de este. –Mama, ¿de que fecha importante hablas?- indago, se sentía en verdad confundida y su madre no le ayudaba para nada, se notaba a leguas que no conocía a su hija, pensó en alguien con quien seguramente se relacionara a menudo… -¡pues tu cumpleaños coral! El 12 de marzo, fue apenas hace dos días… niña estas muy rara últimamente, aterriza o empezarás a preocuparme.- su mama se levantó dejando la carta sobre la mesa. Coral la tomo y se fue hacia a cuarto de su hermano.

-estas ahí?. Toco por segunda vez, no sabía si preguntarle en verdad, ya que por la manera en la que la trato al salir del baño, notaba que no le tenía pareció, tampoco llevaban una relación cordial. La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –si estoy, ¿se te ofrece algo?- insinuó con burla.

-bueno- titubeó –necesito tu ayuda, por favor escúchame- le suplico, el chico al ver su urgencia la dejo pasar. Entro a una habitación varonil, de aspecto ordinario, y descuidado. –oye, no mires todo como si fuera mierda enana, si no quieres...

-ya para y déjame hablar, se que me conoces, pero yo a ti no, me desperté esta mañana no sabiendo quien era ni en donde demonios estaba, así que por favor cuéntame todo, para por lo menos actuar normal- al ver que el chico replicaba continuo –y no hagas preguntas, solo dímelo y ya. Quiero salir de acá.

El muchacho empezó por narrarle que era su hermano mayor por 2 años, el se llamaba Davé y tenían una hermana pequeña que había muerto en un accidente de coche que tuvieron sus padres, le dijo también que su madre Sara no lo había superado y había veces en que alucinada con sentir la presencia de la pequeña, que su padre no era el mismo y que ella coral, había dejado de crecer. Eso había sucedido más o menos 3 años atrás. Coral se aterraba cada vez más, al escuchar su vida, era triste pero tenía que seguir indagando, aun no sabía cómo salir de allí, si es que era un sueño. Su sueño, y se encontraba atrapada en el. –estudiamos en la preparatoria del condado, tu vas en quinto año y yo curso el ultimo. Nos encontramos en vacaciones de verano, así que si decides ser una coral nueva, aunque más rara. ¡te ayudo!- le decía Davé con buen humor, aunque en sus ojos se encontraba aun la tristeza de una hermana perdida.

-bueno Davé, acepto tu ayuda- dijo mirándose –la verdad, odio admitirlo, pero necesito comprarme ropa, no me gusta esta… ¡me veo horrenda!- después de unas cuantas risas por parte de los dos; salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el vecindario hasta llagar a la parada de autobús. –sabes, a mama se le hiso extraño vernos salir juntos…- comento Dave mientras esperaban el bus. –si, pero se alegrara. Lo cierto es que no es raro que permaneciera alejada de ti todo este tiempo, eres un capullo.- dijo con sorna-

-¿ha si?, pues te recuerdo que este capullo te ayudara… así que si no quieres hacerlo sola, trátame bien. En este momento soy tu único amigo…y hermano- acabo triste. –Dime, ¿Cómo era ella?- tomo a Davé por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarla. –la verdad es que era muy hermosa, y también encantadora…era mi luz de vivir, todos girábamos entorno a ella, tu sufriste mucho cuando partió, pero más yo. Éramos mas unidos…aunque se parecía a ti, no eran ni parecidas a la vez, creo que por eso te odie después, por no ser ella, por ser diferente y no recordarla ni mantener su recuerdo vivo. Era menor que tu por solo dos años, y por esas fecha ni siquiera le había mentido a papa ni a mama. Bhha, ni yo mismo logro entenderme, Laisé tenía un carácter fuerte, buenos modales y su sonrisa… te hacia olvidar las otras cosas cuando te la mostraba.

Cuando el auto bus se estaciono, los chicos se internaron entre la multitud para poder pasar y hacerse un campo dentro del transporte. Coral le dio dinero al chofer y este enseguida arranco hacia el centro comercial que iban a visitar.

-esto es grande- fue lo único que le dijo a su hermano apenas se bajaron. –si… yo también lo dije la primera vez que lo vi, pero aquí conseguiremos todo lo que quieres, te presto y después me pagas, si así gustas…

-no descuida, encontré esto debajo del colchón. Se nota que no lo uso desde hace tiempo, así que llego la hora.- le mostro a su hermano el paquete, un sobre que contenía dinero. –Genial- canto este –después comeremos... de eso estoy seguro.- dijo ansioso, entrando al edificio.

Dentro coral compro muchas cosas, algunas atrevidas, otras recatadas y formales. Vestidos también pago, pero esta vez mas lindos y que se adoptaran a su forma. Se dio gusto comprando sandalias y shorts de jean, franelas vaporosas y accesorios, le compro unos aretes a su madre y una correa de cuero para su padre.

Al final del día invito a comer a su hermano, ya estando en la mesa. –esta nueva coral me gusta más. Tenemos que salir más a menudo…al igual ya no me daría pena hablarte ni invitarte a almorzar junto a mí y a mis amigos en es instituto. Ahora te vistes guay y no se… eres diferente.

-bueno, me alegra que me lo digas, pero debo decirte que…- coral puso cara amarga, en realidad no sabía si comentarle lo que pensaba sobre la carta, pero en alguien tenía que confiar.-bueno, esta mañana recibí una carta Davé, es de una nueva escuela, algo diferente, pero no sé si es real, y además… bueno, léelo tu mismo.- e paso el sobre, al abrirlo Davé leyó en voz alta.

_Estimada señorita coral Thompson_

_Rrrrr Le informamos que ha sido cordialmente invitada a formar parte de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, allí aprenderá a controlar y canalizar la magia de la cual usted es portadora, es de suma importancia que usted acepte esta invitación y se comunique con el director Albus Dumbledore lo antes posible._

_E.S.M_

-¿crees que sea cierto coral?, una escuela de magia.- pregunto aun sorprendido Davé.

-si lo creo hermano, pero mama no… y aun no se cómo comunicarme con ese señor Albus.- confeso seriamente coral. –pero yo aun no te he visto hacer ningún truco hermanita. ¿o me dirás que has volado ya?

-para, esto no es broma Davé, debo decírselo a mama. Estará en casa esperándonos.-

Los chicos tomaron un taxi, llegaron a casa con un montón de bolsas y paquetes envueltos. Su madre los recibió con un gran abraso.

-hola madre, hay algo que debo comentarte- le informaba coral ya en la puerta, Davé estaba terminando de bajar los paquetes del carro. –en otro momento será querida; ¡tenemos visitas!- anuncio. En la sala se encontraba sentado y hombre viejo, con larga barba blanca y usaba lentes. Al ver entrar a coral se puso de pie, he hiso una reverencia –Ho, pero que caballeroso- comento Sara.- querida, el es Albus Dumbledore.

-es un placer señorita coral, por favor no me tema, solo soy un anciano, no hago daño.- le indico que tomara asiento -te informo que estará será una larga conversación con tus padres.

-lamento decirle señor Dumbledore, que mi esposo no ha regresado del trabajo…

-descuide señora Sara, estará con nosotros en unos minutos- interrumpió en anciano. Coral lo miraba expectante. Atenta a cualquier comentario que delatara que la información de la carta era correcta, ¿pero que más que la presencia de ese señor afirmaba que era totalmente cierta?

Marcus el padre de coral ingreso a su casa por la puerta principal, coral no habia visto jamás a un hombre tan parecido a su abuelo en su vida, la que se supone que es real… juraría que estaba soñando, pero cuando este le dio un fuerte abrazo se le borro todo pensamiento. Tenía exactamente su mismo olor, tabaco mexicano. Jamás se confundiría, así que le devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza.

Después Marcus saludo a su esposa, y le estrecho la mano al director. Ya una vez que tomaron haciendo, bajo Davé por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

-por favor Davé, siéntate con nosotros, es una asunto familiar del que debo hablarles- informo Albus. –señores Thompson, yo soy el director de unos de los pocos colegios en Europa de magia y hechicería.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya toda la familia reunida en la sala escuchaba atentamente el director. –su hija coral es una bruja, y tengo la idea de que será una bruja excelente- Sara y Marcus se miraban con interrogación.

-profesor, ¿es decir que a partir de este momento formare parte de su colegio?-

-solo si tu quieres querida, ya que si no aceptas mi invitación, recibirás probablemente a otros directores magos acá en tu hogar. Pero me veo en la obligación de comentarte que Hogwarts será un hermoso lugar para ti, estoy seguro de que te sentirás como en casa estando en el.

-pero mi duda director, es… ¡ni siquiera hago magia!- dijo ya notoriamente exaltada – es decir, bueno, nada diferente me ha pasado y …

-como ya has de suponer querida coral, al decir que nada raro te ha pasado últimamente, estas mintiendo… pero no tienes nada…

-perdone Albus, pero de que está hablando… si mi hija no es maga

-bruja papa, es una bruja- le aclaro Davé. –si hijo. Sr. Albus, si mi hija no es una bruja, ¿usted por qué esta acá?

-Marcus, coral si es una bruja, una brillante bruja debo decir. La joven que usted ve, viene de otra dimensión, otro mundo muy diferente al de nosotros, y el simple hecho de que ella este acá, significa que tiene magia en su sangre… simplemente debe aprender a desarrollarla mejor.- ante esta explicación los señores Thompson no tuvieron más dudas.

-pero señor, lo que todavía no entiendo, es que si la coral que tengo a mi lado, no es mi hermana… en donde esta mi hermana de verdad.

-coral es la misma persona, si no que su magia le permita vivir en los dos mundos, asi que al estar en uno, olvida las cosas del otro, pero si permanece viajando continuamente, desarrollara la capacidad de recordar bien las cosas y llevar una vida en las dos.

-seria como tener doble vida, doble identidad.- murmuro coral mas para si que para los demás.

-exacto querida, pero no te preocupes, seguirás siendo la misma persona… aunque, si tu lo quieres puedes decir quedarte en un mundo y dejar de viajar.- Dumbledore al saber que la reacción de coral era de esperarse, se puso de pie y se despidió de la familia allí presente.

-si me disculpan señores Thompson, tengo un colegio el cual dirigir.- y dicho esto, el anciano desapareció, dejando a la familia muggle realmente asombrada.

No sé por qué, pero recuerdo claro exactamente lo que sucedió en mi sueño, es como si no necesitara anotarlo ya, pero si debo plasmar lo que siento de algún modo, es que no soporto que sea tan real… Es mágico, y si, en el sueño, decían que era una bruja…pero no puedo creerlo, eso no es posible así que no lo sé…

**************************flash********************************************

-coral- llamaba Sara desde la puerta –salimos en 2 minutos.

Coral se terminaba de arreglar habían pasado semanas, ya no era la misma chica de antes, desde que sus padres sabían lo que sucedía, todo se había facilitado, ahora no tenia que fingir con nadie, se llevaba bien con su hermano y amaba a sus nuevos padres, aunque no fueran los únicos que tuviera, pero así lo deseaba. Al bajar las escaleras su madre se quedo mirándola, no la conocía eso era cierto, para ellos también era nuevo todo esto, tener una bruja en la familia, pero lo llevaban de la mejor manera posible. – Baya hija, luces bien- la elogio.

-gracias mama, igual tu… se que todavía no te acostumbras a que sea otra persona nueva, pero quiero que me guardes un cariño espacial- dijo tocándoles la mejilla a su madre.

-Ho coral, pero si ya te lo guardo… es solo que te vez hermosa, y me alegro muchísimo por ti, y por todos nosotros de que vayamos superando poco a poco la muerte de Laisé. Ya llego tu carta de aceptación para Hogwarts.

-espera mama-interrumpió coral –no recuerdo muy bien lo que ha pasado, es decir, ¿cuanto tiempo?- indago confusa.

-3 semanas Cora, pero no entiendo, ¿el tiempo no paro mientras estuviste fuera?

-supongo que no, no lo pare yo. Pero… es que creí que, bueno mama, es que en mi otro mundo estábamos a la mitad del semestre y, ya empiezo a recordar que la última vez que estuve acá me entere de que era maga y que me mudaría de escuela.

-eso pese hija, pero no me gusta que olvides que también tienes una vida acá, y que no para si tu no quieres, así que por favor, presta más atención a la próxima vez que decidas irte. Hace una semana, no dejabas de hablar del colegio y lo maravilloso que sería estar allá, hoy compraremos tus libros y hablaremos también con el director, tengo una dirección así que vamos.- ordeno saliendo ya de la casa para después comenzar a caminar.

Caminaron hasta llagar al a parada de autobús, y este las dejo a unas cuadras del El caldero chorreante, un pub diminuto y de aspecto mugriento conecta el callejón Diagon con la calle Charing Cross Road de Londres.

-qué asco, bueno Albus me dijo que el tabernero se llama Tom, y que es él, el que nos guiara hasta el callejón Diagon.

Al entrar este sujeto las dirigió detrás del pub, allí les explico que, En un patio cerrado detrás de El Caldero Chorreante, un pub londinense situado en la calle Charing Cross Road (PM), se halla la puerta a esta mágica calle. -Para cruzar el muro de piedra, tendrás que apretar a los ladrillos correctos (tres horizontales, dos verticales...) y por arte de magia la pared se abrirá. Delante de ti tendrás el Callejón Diagon, una larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos para todos los magos y brujas que tengan que hacer sus compras en Londres.- termino de contar el sujeto, y así les dio paso a Sara y a coral para que hicieran sus compras, no sin antes orientarlas para que primero visitaran Gringotts, un gran edificio de marfil blanco, donde trabajan los duendes y en ocasiones magos. En este banco, presente también fuera de Londres (como en Egipto) los magos guardan su dinero.

-mama, dicen que las cámaras están en subterráneos a cientos de kilómetros bajo la ciudad, y nadie se atreve a robar. El callejón Knockturn conecta con el callejón Diagon cerca de este banco. Se rumorea que hay dragones custodiando algunas de las cámaras.- susurro coral.

-y ¿a ti quien te dijo eso?- indago la señora – pues lo lei, el director me dio algunos libros para que conociera su historia madre, la historia de mi mundo, ¡te imaginas!- termino emocionada.

Las dos llegaron a Gringotts, coral contemplaba maravillada a los duendes de aspecto huraño, mientras que su madre decidió esperarla afuera del banco. –o hija que bueno que estas bien, esos duendes son horrendos.- exclamo su madre.

-vamos mama, son solamente criaturas mágicas- animo coral, para después señalar la venta de varitas –mira mama, debe ser Ollivander. Entraron al lugar, este tenía un polvoriento escaparate con un simple cojín desteñido de color púrpura con una única varita. Al entrar suena una campanilla, y es un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo una silla larguirucha. Tiene miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. El encargado es el señor Ollivander, un anciano amable, y de aspecto descuidado.

-díganme, ¿en qué les puedo servir?- dijo el anciano, saliendo de atrás.

-bueno, señor…necesito una varita mágica.-confeso coral. –soy nueva en esto, y no se como elegirla.

-no te preocupes por eso niña, la varita te escoge a ti.- seguidamente le passo unas cuantas varitas, coral las agitaba, pero causaba estragos. Finalmente agito una que solo provoco una luz violeta.

-esa es… curioso, muy curioso- dijo pensativo el viejo.

-perdone señor, pero ¿Qué es curioso?- ya era el colmo, había pasado por muchas varitas, corría el tiempo, y todavía el no le entregaba su varita a coral… esta se desesperaba cada vez mas.

-lo curioso es que las varitas con pelo de unicornio, no escogen a magos corrientes,! no!...estas varitas escogen rara vez a un mago, pero este mago o esta bruja tiene que tener una magia muy especial, sobretodo pura y limpia.- aclaro el señor.

Coral y su madre no tuvieron tiempo de seguir preguntando, ya que la puerta de lugar se abrió, y por ella entro una muchacha de cabellos enmarañados y una poco desarreglada por lo que se pudo notar –¿alguien ha visto a una gata entrar aquí?- dijo en un tono muy poco amable. Cuando cayó en cuenta de su mala educación dijo –Ho, lo siento mi gata se ha perdido… ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto refiriéndose a coral.

-mi nombre es coral Thompson, ¿y el tuyo?- en verdad se comporto de manera educada porque no es que le hubiera caído bien esa chica de alborotados cabellos. –bueno, se nota por tu nombre que eres muggle, solamente no se lo digas a nadie, eso te cierra muchas puertas. Opta por decir solamente Cora.

-pero ¿qué te crees tú?, es mas porque crees que voy a seguir tu consejo, si yo no me avergüenzo de mi apellido… además no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-cierto- acepto la castaña –que más educado soy, mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger estudio en Hogwarts y tengo 17 años, a… y soy de Griffindor.

-por lo que veo, asistiremos al mismo colegio. Cursare el sexto año…- fue interrumpida por esa voz chillona. –y estarás en Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes rastreras…- y dicho esto se fue. Coral llamo la atención de su madre que estaba entretenida con Ollivander. –muchísimas gracias señor, tengo mi varita y necesito compran los libros, y una mascota, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?- preguntó al señor de la tienda.

-si niña, al frente de esta tienda, encontraras a las más fieles y eficientes lechuzas. Y en cuanto a los libros, puedes hallarlos todos seguidos.

Cora y su madre salieron directo hacia la vitrina con el letrero grande que decía –El emporio de la lechuza, es aquí madre- coral tomo del brazo a su mama y la llevo dentro del local. –hola- se acerco a la vitrina –muéstreme a la mejor lechuza por favor- pidió amablemente, el asistente le mostro a una hermosa lechuza de color perla con ojos completamente transparentes. –la quiero- exclamo Cora – es realmente hermosa.- le acaricio la cabeza y la lechuza en seguida le respondió la muestra de afecto.

Al salir de la tienda, Cora vio cerca una venta de túnicas –mama es por acá- no le dio tiempo a su madre de replicar por salir corriendo a Madame Malkin. Entro a la tienda intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que se notaba que era muy elegante, estaba muy bien decorada y dentro de esta estaba una señora, regordeta hablando con una elegante y estilizada mujer. Se quedo detallándola, era casi perfecta, su piel era de color marfil y su rostro parecía tallado. Tenía ojos tan azules como los de su madre, pero estos no eran comunes, ellos tenían visos grises…muy raros. Coral no tenía idea de que estaba siendo observada, hasta que reparo en el elegante muchacho que se encontraba junto a la mujer; miro sus ojos fijamente, por un momento pensó en sonreírle, en perderse en ellos ya que el tampoco desviaba la mirada.

-coral- llego su madre agitada – no te desaparezcas así, ¿que no ves que este es un lugar nuevo para mi?- rompió el contacto visual con el chico rubio de ojos grises –mama, has silencio, y dime de ahora en adelante Cora.- pero ya era muy tarde se habías dado cuenta de que su familia no era mágica.

-Ho, ¡por Merlín!... una sangre sucia, pensé que no las dejaban entrar acá madame Malkin- la señora regordeta puso cara triste y alzo los hombros. –vamos Draco, leva tu túnica… jamás regresaremos.- dijo antes de salir y que su hijo estampara la puerta para demostrar lo enfadados que estaban.

-Lamento muchísimo lo que acaba de pasar, esto no ocurre seguido. Y menos en mi tienda- lagrimeaba la señora –se los compensare, si … ¿dime que taya tienes?- dejo a coral en blanco

-a, no lo se señora, nunca he tenido una túnica.- declaro coral. –si, eso ya lo se; jamás te había visto por el callejón Diagon. Creo que te quedara una 23… si, listo, compensado. ¿También quieres un gorro de bruja? Aun que solo es en el primer año que se usa, pero es el tuyo, o ¿me equivoco?

-no, no se equivoca señora, está bien , quiero uno.- pidió muy alegremente. –tiene razón, es mi primer año, pero cursare el sexto.

Salieron de la tienda después de un tiempo, mientras se dirigían a comprar pergaminos coral charlaba con su mama. –Sabes madre, en mi otro mundo anoto lo que sucede después de que salgo del sueño, tal vez es por eso que no olvido lo que pasa allá- su madre la escuchaba atentamente. –Yo también lo creo, pero ¿estás segura de que el tiempo que pasas acá, no cuenta o sigue corriendo allá?- la pregunta que Sara le hiso las dejo pensativa hasta que llegaron a la tienda para pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

Terminaron de comprar los utensilios, también un caldero, y ya solo faltaba el resto de los libros. –Creo que en Flourish y Blotts podemos conseguir la mayoría.- asi que entraron a la librería, esta… Está llena de libros hasta el techo; La parte trasera de la librería está dedicada a Adivinación. Se pueden encontrar desde libros sencillos de hechizos, hasta libros que muerden, o que son completamente invisibles. –recuerda Cora, que necesitas implementos para pociones, ¿disculpe señor, en donde puedo encontrar artículos para pociones?- le pregunto a un señor que se encontraba mirando una estantería. Al ver a Sara, y después a Cora, sonrió cínicamente, llamo a su hijo, el mismo chico de la tienda de las túnicas, el chica al ver a Coral se puso de mal humor –y dime Draco- comento después de sonreírle a Sara -¿esta es la chica tan encantadora con la que te topaste hace un rato?- el hombre a ver que su hijo no contestaba sonrió aun mas. –señorita, ¿me permitiría usted hacerle una pregunta?- exclamo galantemente, mientras que Sara se reía de tanta caballerosidad y de tan buenos modales.

-si.- se limito a contestar Cora. –pero si usted también me permite hacerle una pregunta a su hijo.

Draco se puso furico al notar que su padre y esa niña no lo tomaban en cuenta dentro de la conversación. –Claro impura.- dijo con inteligencia.- mientras le dedicaba a la chica una sonrisa ladeada. Aunque Cora pensó que era muy apuesto y lástima que eso no le quitaba lo engreído.

-bueno, entonces, mientras tu mama busca tu libros por aquella sección- le indico a Sara para que se apartara, el lugar en donde los encontraría. –permítenos invitarte un helado.

Ya una ves sentados en las mesas de la heladería, mientras esperaban su pedido... –mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy- volteo a mirar a su hijo para que continuara. El chico ya aceptando estar allí – yo soy Draco Malfoy, y tu nombre es Cora Thompson, o ¿me equivoco?- finalizo el muchacho.

-no, ¿pero que quieren saber?, digo… si no consideran de mala educación que les diga lo siguiente, pero no invitaron un helado solo para saber mi nombre. – la conclusión de coral.

-veo que eres verdaderamente inteligente jovencita- resumió el mayor. –y si, te equivocas en algo, pero dime algo, ¿estudiaras en Hogwarts? Si es así, ¿Qué grado cursaras?

-sera mi primer año, pero cursare el sexto.- aclaro Cora. -¡genial!, mi hijo Draco cursara tyu mismo año, no tienes una casa definida, pero esperamos que quedes ed Slytherin… y bueno, ya esta todo dicho, solamente queríamos relacionarnos contigo, eres realmente encantadora.

-señor, no le he preguntado, y usted ya sabe todo lo que quiso saber. Siéntese por favor.- pidió amablemente coral. Tomare en cuenta la casa Slytherin, mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué su esposa me llamo sangre sucia?

-bueno, eso se lo puedo aclarar yo señorita.- menciono el galante joven. –sangre sucia es un apodo que utilizamos nosotros, las familias sangre limpias, de linaje muy antiguo- señalo el chico refiriéndose a ellos –para personas como tu, provenientes de familias no mágicas. Así que si me disculpas…- los dos hombres se levantaron, se despidieron de coral con un simple adiós. Ya de nuevo dentro de la tienda, le comento a su madre la charla que había tenido con los dos caballeros –bueno Cora, debes reconocer que se portaron muy bien, y además se ve que son muy elegantes y aristocráticos- elogiaba su madre.

-si mama, pero hay algo en esto que no logro entender, si desprecian a los que llamas sangre sucias, ¿por qué se acercaron a mi?- cuestionó a su madre, dejándola sin argumentos.

Anoto todo lo que se viene a mi memoria, aun es de noche…

-¡coral!, gracias a dios despiertas hija, me tenias preocupada, has pasado dos días en cama, sin despertar- clamaba desesperada su madre. Pero al notar que coral tenía una libreta junto a ella dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo. –querida, ¿llevas un diario?... que escribes ahí que yo no pueda saber, que llevas hay que no le puedas contar a tu madre..

-calla mama, no finjas que te interesa por que se que no te importa para nada lo que me pase- Grito a su madre altaneramente. Al momento de sentir también la mano de su madre estamparse fuertemente contra su mejilla izquierda. Perdió el conocimiento.

*******************flash**************************************************

Recordaba todo, la libreta que había comprado en el callejón había servido, se levantó de la cama y se asomo a la ventana. Todavía era de noche. No había pasado el tiempo, miro el reloj de pared y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

-es resal, mi sueño es completamente real- musito en un canto. Debía de ser la una de la madrugada por que a esa hora fue que se acostó escribiendo en su libreta.

Recordaba como el día pasado llego a su casa, le comento a su hermano todo lo maravilloso que había visto en ese callejo como había vuelto a compartir con su padre el momento en el que todas las noches se tiraban en el jardín trasero a mirar el cielo y contar las estrellas.

No espero momento ara salir corriendo al la habitación de sus padres y despertar a su mama. –madre, madre- llamaba en voz baja –ya regrese- le comento al ver que comenzaba a despertar. –detuve el tiempo madre, allá en mi otro lugar no, pero acá si lo logre, no sé cómo, pero solo lo desee.- espero ansiosa la respuesta de su madre.

-debe de ser tu magia hija…me alegra que hayas regresado. Pero nosotros aun no hemos recuperado energías.- le aclaro de manera sutil.

-comprendo mami, en una semana entro así que… empezare a empacar.- dicho esto salió de la habitación y se dispuso a meter en la maleta todo lo que necesitaba llevar a su nueva vida.

Llego el día tan esperado para todo en la casa de la familia Thompson. –¡despierta ya jovencita!- gritaba su madre, quien preparaba el desayuno. Cora rápidamente saco la ropa que llabaria puesta y alisto en su mochila pequeña la túnica y su varita… tambien en ella llevaba su neceser de implementos muggle. Después de eso, se envolvió en la toalla y abrió la puerta del baño –a, lo siento.

-toca la próxima ve enana, si no quieres llevarte una sorpresa- le grito Davé detrás de la puerta que dividía la ducha.

Coral decidió esperar sentada en el piso, recién levantada no había terminado de estirar completamente sus músculos. Al salir su hermano le pregunto. –oye, date prisa si me bas a acompañar. Porque lo harás ¿no es asa?-

-claro que si Cora, no me perdería la felicidad de librarme de ti…- al ver la reacción de su hermana soltó una carcajada que la hiso enfurecer aun mas.

-no perderé mi tiempo contigo- una vez dentro se ducho lo más rápido posible, exfolio su piel y se impregno aroma en la piel. Ella quería que sus compañeros de escuela se llevaran una buena impresión al verla, sobretodo el sexo femenino, ya que no se había tratado bien con la primera que conoció.

-para coger el expreso a Hogwarts… mama, ¿estás escuchándome?- reclamaba Cora caminado detrás de su madre ya en la estación del tren londinense King's Cross. – debemos llegar hasta el anden 9¾, Davé, apresúrate con las maletas. Se detuvieron al no encontrar la plataforma correcta, asi que su madre le aclaro. –querida, recuerda que Dumbledore dijo que el Andén no está visible para los muggles. Para entrar has de correr y atravesar la sólida barrera entre los andenes Nueve y Diez… vamos ¡andando!- exclamo emocionada su madre. Coral dio la vuelta – te amo mama, eres la mejor. Y a ti Davé, te estaré pensando…- abrazo a su padre mientras susurraba en su oído –te amo papa, te echare de menos- aspiro su olor antes de partir y atravesar el muro de piedra.

Pasando el muro, se encuentra el andén y una placa de metal que reza "_Anden 9¾_". Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, espera en el andén lleno de gente, Un rótulo dice "_Expreso Hogwarts, 11 h._". Hay una arcada de hierro que parece ser la taquilla, con las palabras "_Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos_". El lugar está lleno de brujas y magos que despiden a sus hijos, con lechuzas y gatos entre todo el tumulto. También hay un revisor que avisa del momento idóneo para que los magos crucen la barrera.

Cora, ahora se encontraba sola, si se presentaba la necesidad su madre le había dicho que pidiera indicaciones, pero le fue fácil, encontrar el tren, lo que no estuvo tan fácil, fue montar su baúl en el maletero del tren. – ¿habías estado aquí antes?- le pregunto un chico alto de cabello azabache con ojos oscuros, y de piel morena- no te había visto.- aclaro mientras le ayudaba a coral a subir su maleta, este también hizo lo propio con la suya.

-gracias-murmuro –descuida, soy nueva en esto,- cursare sexto grado.

-¿Cómo, de que colegio de magia vienes?- indago el chico… -de ninguno, me entere hace poco de que era bruja… así que no se de esto.- al muchacho se le hizo muy extraño, pero decidió no preguntar, y ayudar a la chica.

-ok, no te preocupes por eso, aquí me tienes… mi nombre es Theodore Nott- se presento muy amablemente. – y dime, ¿ya conoces las casa?

-no, pero si he oído mencionar algunas.-dijo ella concentrada en hallar un compartimiento vacio, afortunadamente encontró uno rápido, invito a Theo a pasar pero este rechazo su propuesta, le dijo que ya tenía grupo, así que no era necesario.

Coral se armaba de paciencia, mientras sacaba una revista de actualidad muggle y se disponía a leer. En eso entro una niña pelirroja, muy pálida y de ojos avellana. –disculpa, ¿te molesta?- señalo, para que Cora entendiera que le estaba pidiendo permiso para acompañarla en el viaje.

-no, adelante…- continuo con su lectura, ignorando a los demás que en ese momento ingresaban al compartimiento.

-dijiste que estaba vacio- comento Hermione. Pero al ver las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, decidió contarles que Cora era nueva, y que se habían conocido en el callejón Diagon.

-bueno, yo soy Ginny Weasley, el es mi hermano Ronald- comento para romper el hielo – y el es Harry Potter…-dijo señalando al chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes - a Hermione ya la conoces- finalizo con una sonrisa amigables – somos Griffindor, y te damos una cálida bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-eres muy amable- dijo sonriente. –Creo que va siendo hora de cambiarnos las túnicas- comento sonriéndole al chico de gafas, Harry. Yo también lo creo así- apoyo Hermione, mientras salía del compartimiento detrás de coral.

-oye, detente.- anuncio una vez fuera. –lamento muchísimo mi mal comportamiento al conocernos. Normalmente no soy así.- Hermione al ver que Cora no respondía continuo –la verdad me pareces buena persona y quiero conocerte. Seamos amigas…- termino su disculpa con una mueca amable.

-esta bien, al igual soy nueva acá, y me ayudaría muchísimo, tener a una mandona de mi parte.- bromeo. Recibió un empujón pero no fue por parte de Hermione, sino de Draco Malfoy.

-¡apártate!- exclamo el chico.

-no tengo porque obedecerte hurón albino. –discutió Hermione.

-te quitaras, asquerosa sangre sucia inmunda.- dijo huraño.


	3. Chapter 3

No lograba dejar de pensar en el, en sus ojos cautivantes y en su lengua viperina, que no solamente ofendía a aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, si no también a todas las sangres sucia que repararan su mismo aire.

-ya deja de hacer eso.

-¿hacer qué?- contesto indignada coral. Ya era hora de que dejaran de acosarla con preguntas sobre como logro que Draco, el hurón albino según ellos le hiciera caso de apartarse antes de que se formara un problema.

-ya lo sabe, no te hagas la boba.

-no me estoy haciendo la boba Ginny, solo fui amable con el. Eso es todo- aun mas enojada salió del compartimiento, no había logrado cambiarse la túnica, así que aprovecho y se dirigió al baño.

Se miro al espejo, se refresco el rostro, se retoco su cabello y finalizo maquillándose. Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en el. Había decidido ser una chica directa, por fin entendía que no le serbia de nada ser débil en un colegio nuevo, la gente parecía amigable, pero se había dado cuenta que muchas otras veces podía ser dura. Y él obviamente más con las sangre sucia como lo era ella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ocupando sus pensamientos, metiéndose en su cabeza tan abruptamente que hasta le dolía. Desocupo el baño, ya lista para conocer su nuevo colegio.

-¿así que tus amigos creen que puedes manejarme?- conocía esas voz, la había escuchado en pocas ocasiones, era la voz del sujeto que continuamente ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-hazme un favor. Sal de mi cabeza- inquirió con orgullo. El chico solamente sonrió, el pensaba que se veía linda enojada.

-te gusto.- afirmo.

-no digas idioteces.- negó Draco arrogante.

-no son estupideces, sabes que es cierto. Logro verlo en tu cabeza.- al ver que el no rebatía sus argumentos, sonrió.

-no creas que lo puedes hacer- susurro amenazante, ya lo suficientemente cerca para que sus alientos se encontraran.

- hacer que- Tenia la batalla ganada, lo sabía, aun que no exactamente como lo logro, pero había logrado ver los pensamientos del chico, tanto como el los suyos.

-ven- la halo de nuevo hacia en baño. –eso que crees que haces, tu crees que puedes manejarme pero no es así. – la sujeto de la cintura intimidando a la chica.

Coral muy discretamente se alejo, había dejado de mirarle a los ojos. –tan solo te digo que eso que paso en el pasillo… no te acostumbre.- dijo ya contra su boca, no terminado la frase. Sabiendo que ella esperaba un beso, salió de baño dejándola confundida. Ya pisaban la estación.

No sabía hacia dónde ir, realmente estaba perdida, no quiso regresar al compartimiento después de lo sucedido con Malfoy así que se unió al grupo de chicos que primero bajaron del tren. Allí afuera vio a un hombre algo, aprecia un gigante, guiaba a los niños más pequeños, así que se acerco a preguntarle

-disculpa, señor- llamo su atención

-Hagrid, llámeme Hagrid- contesto ese, todavía con su atención fija en los niños. Cora se molesto, así que se detuvo a mitad del camino no sabiendo hacia dónde ir.,

-estas pérdida- dijo con sorna un muchacho alto y fornido, de cabello castaño y ojos verde.

-que observador.

-no te molestes, solo quería ser amable contigo- aclaro el muchacho. –soy Jensen gray, te acompaño- se ofreció a llevar su bolso pero coral se negó.

-hay que esperar a dos personas mas si no te molesta, las carrosas no arrancan si no estamos cuatro personas dentro.

-pero bueno- continuo irritada coral –pero no pienso esperar aquí de pie, asi que si eres tan amable como dices, me ayudaras a subir.

-claro que serás una Slytherin- susurro el muchacho para sí. Sintiéndose ya atraído por la rebeldía que caracterizaba a la chica.

Pronto llagaron las personas que completaban la carrosa. –ya era hora- canto Jensen alegre. – Creí que este año tu madre no te dejaría regresar – le dijo a una trigueña de labios carnosos y cuerpo esbelto.

Esta al oír su comentario bufo. –claro Jen, tu siempre te haces el desentendido cuando te conviene. Cora no entendió el comentario, pero le resto importancia, ya que pensó… son asuntos de ellos, y a mí no me convienen.

Pero cambio de parecer muy rápido, sobre todo cuando vio aparecer a Draco desde el fondo del camino. – ¡Apresúrate!- Pansy le hiso señales para que los viera, se había vuelto de noche, los muchachos estaban cansados y de seguro no querían esperar más.

El trayecto resulto tranquilo, Pansy le informo a Cora, todo lo básico sobre las criaturas mágicas. -Sólo pueden ver thestral aquellos que han visto la muerte- susurro misteriosa.

-déjala Pansy, no creo que sepa de lo que hablas.- molesto Draco

-y dime Pansy- ignoro el comentario del rubio –¿te has relacionado antes con sangre sucias?

-no Cora, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- indago temerosa.

-nada, es solo que tengo la impresión de que una estará en tu casa- pico astutamente.

Ya todos dentro del comedor, ella apenas se asomaba, jamás hubiera imaginado que se hicieran tantas cosas posibles por medio de la magia, se recordó mentalmente anotarlo en su diario, pero estaba segura de que no viajaría dentro de mucho tiempo.

Admiraba todo lo que veía, pero al ingresar al gran comedor decidió armarse de valor y seguridad, estaba totalmente segura de que no era portadora de esas cualidades, pero consideraba que le sería útil fingir más adelante en ocasiones como esa.

Atravesó la puerta con el rostro en alto y continuo dando pasos decididos y seguros. Se dirigía hasta la mesa de los profesores, suponía ella, ya que muy cerca de eso estaba el sombrero que seleccionaba las casas del cual le había hablado Albus y sus demás compañeros. En los libros no se decía mucho sobre el, pero pronto fijo su atención solo en la gata negra que ante sus ojos y la mirada de muchos, se transformo en bruja.

McGonagall Minerva le indico a Cora que se debía sentar correctamente en la primera fila de los alumnos de primero, un poco aislada, ya que ella era un caso espacial.

-Queridos estudiantes, Hogwarts les da su mas cálida bienvenida.- fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore antes de que Minerva le colocara a Coral el sombrero seleccionador.

-m, que mente- se deleitaba el sombrero. Se tomo un tiempo que a Cora se le hiso eterno… después de una repetida charla, y consejos, el se limito a preguntarle – ¿a cuál casa quieres ir?

-Slytherin… pero, con permiso para entrar en Griffindor.

-entonces así será- acepto el sombrero antes de gritar Slytherin.

Su casa la recibió muy bien, pero todos notaron que la casa de los leones quedo en completo silencio. Después de un rato, cuando todos los de primer años fueron ubicados en sus respectivas casas, se sirvió el banquete.

-disculpen.- dijo coral antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la mesa de los leones.

-Ginny- llamo su atención. –¿me arias un campo?

-claro Cora, siéntate- respondió esta con una sonrisa sincera- crei que dejarías de hablarme, después de ser una serpiente. Pero veo que no eres como los demás.

-gracias, pero yo diría que soy una leona, en territorio de serpientes.- completo esta para después recibir un fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

-me retiro, ya sabes, cuando quieras voy a tu casa, solo dime…- termino dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pelirroja.

Ginny se volteo con cara triunfante. –ven les dije, que nos hablaría después de esto.

-sí, pero eso no le quita lo serpiente- discutió ron.

-tiene razón- aporto Harry, después de todo aun no la conocemos bien, y puede que tenga mas parecido con ellos de lo que a nosotros nos pueda parecer.

-créeme Harry, que una serpiente, al menos una del todo rastrera no se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a hablarnos después de ser seleccionada, y sobra decir, que esta lo hiso frente a todos en el comedor- dedujo Hermione dando por terminada la conversación.

-tiene mas agallas de las que pensé- confeso Malfoy en silencio. En verdad no le importaba lo que hiciera esa chica, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejada de él. Pero al verla comer y compartir con su casa tan naturalmente después de lo que acababa de hacer le parecía sorprendente, y más aun que estos la recibieran sin un solo reclamo. –la vida está llena de sorpresas- se dijo así mismo, pensando en que coral, aun tenia mas de las que ya estaba por mostrar.

Todo en Hogwarts era fantástico para ella, desde el gran comedor hasta su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, pensó que su llegada a la casa de las serpientes iba a ser de mal gusto, pero fueron pasando los días, no había vuelto a hablar con los leones, ya que no había nadie que quisiera orientar a la nueva. Así que todo corría por su cuenta, actualizar sus conocimientos para estar al nivel de su curso, también ubicarse en el castillo…pero para eso tenía que recorrerlo todo. Y en eso estaba, pensando en hacer un mapa; se encontraba sentada en la sala común, junto a la ventana mirando la vista del bosque prohibido, e imaginándose cuantas criaturas había escondidas en el interior, y en todas las demás que ella aun no conocía.

Estaba dibujando garabatos, para ella eran los pinos que se veían desde la ventana. –Basta- bufo molesta. Levantándose del marco, guardando sus cosas ya aburrida.

Pensaba en salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores del lago. –sola.

-¿disculpa?- no noto a Susan, una muchacha de ojos oscuros y cabello ocre ondulado. No era tan esbelta como Pansy, pero aun así, resaltaba entre las demás. –pensé que habías dicho algo.

-no.

-aja- dijo sin tomarle importancia. –la timidez en esta maldita casa no te será de mucha ayuda.- dijo sincera –o tiene amigos, o estás sola… y con enemigos.

-¿Por qué habría de tener enemigos? No le hecho nada a nadie.

-niña, no seas ingenua. Te hablas con Griffindor, eso es motivo suficiente para ellos.- susurro cauteloso.

-entonces- actuó ya a la defensiva. –no te incluyes en ellos. ¿Cierto?

-ven- coral la siguió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos. –y dime Sue, me gusta más.

Estaba confundida, la niña que caminaba delante suyo, no era una serpiente. ¿O sí?. Entre eso estaba cuando leyó la insignia de prefecto que indicaba la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

-no debemos estar acá- ordeno una vez dentro.

-Cora, quítate ya la máscara- se acerco peligrosamente la otra muchacha –El profesor Dumbledore, me asigno la tarea de seguirte, observarte y hacerme amiga tuya, no lo quiero hacer sin que tu lo sepas. –aclaro ya amablemente.

-Dumbledore- medito coral.

-Sí, él.

-¿Por qué?- soltó así sin más. Dejando pensativa a Sue.

-yo… no lo sé, el solo me dijo que necesitarías una amiga en tu casa. Y bueno… yo también estoy sola.- concluyó.

-bueno y… ¿Por qué te sientes con valor de entrar a la habitación del prefecto sin su permiso?

-sabes, tu y yo seremos grandes amigas- dijo yéndose por la tangente

-puede ser.

-¡que te quites la máscara!, me exasperas.

-pues no tengo ninguna mascara, deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos Susan.- enfrento Cora.

-por lo visto si quedaste en la casa correcta. –desilusión pudo notar Cora en el todo de voz que uso la muchacha.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-lo necesario como para entender que una verdadera serpiente en su primer día no tiene el valor suficiente como para hablarle a sus amigos leones delante de todo el comedor.

-soy diferente.- se defendió.

-sí, eso ya lo sé.

-entonces deja de dudar de mi.

-pues lo dudo porque en este momento te estás comportando como tal, y sé que en realidad no eres tan serpiente como me quieres hacer creer.

-tu tampoco lo eres- se rindió ya regalándole una sincera sonrisa a su nueva amiga- se mi guía. –finalizo ya saliendo de la habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de su osadía.

Esa tarde salieron a caminar por el lago, compartiendo intereses e ideas, diciéndose apuntes para las clases y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

-entonces. ¿Eres de otra dimensión?- preguntaba incrédula Susan.

-bueno, no de otra dimensión, digamos que soy una bruja que posee el don de viajar en el tiempo y cambiar de dimensión.

-debe ser genial escoger el lugar a donde quieres ir. O el entorno al cual quieres pertenecer…

-no lo puedo escoger- corto – es complicado, en el transcurso olvido cosas, es por eso que llevo un texto a cada lugar a donde caigo. Es difícil, tan solo debe saber que hasta hace poco no sabía nada sobre la magia, y menos que yo fuera portadora de ella.- la chica la miraba entusiasmada y a la vez con un poco de temor.

-baya- silbo- pero imagino que si puedes cambiar o escoger al menos lo que quieres hacer, ya que si no te gusta el lugar puedes ser parte de otro en el momento que quieras.

-si y no- apunto.

-apuesto a que escogiste el colegio cierto.

-no, yo diría que Hogwarts me escogió a mi, pero… esto te va a encantar- le comento a su amiga –escogía la casa a la cual quería pertenecer.

-¡que!, Ho. Esto es insuperable. ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Dumbledore y mi familia.- dijo al ver como su amiga sonreía orgullosa. –y ahora tu.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cora es tarde.

-ya Sue- murmura esta aun medio dormida. Susan había logrado cambiar de habitación para estar con Cora, ya que a ella no le agradaban tanto sus compañeras de cuarto y a Cora solo le tocaba compartir la habitación con una persona más.

-no me hagas desear no haber cambiado de habitación. Harás que no podamos desayunar por no faltar a clases.- al ver que su amiga no se levantaba decidió agregar – haces que me sienta como una adulta regañona.

-lo eres. Sue cayó al ver como Cora corría a bañarse rápidamente después de que miro el reloj de pared.

-estaré en la sala común.

Las semanas habían transcurrido. La misma rutina de siempre, hacer los deberes, preparas los EXTASIS, cumplir en toque de queda y evitar ser castigada por los profesores. Nada inusual había pasado. Pero, aun así estaba encantada de estar ahí.

Escucho ruidos detrás de la puerto como personas entrando, no se preocupo, sabía que era Sue, pero se le hiso extraño que no le hablara desde afuera, ya que solían charlar mientras se arreglaban. Estaba casi lista, pero se le habían quedado sus bragas, murmurando por lo bajo, abrió su baúl, saco sus pantaletas. Se las iba a poner cuando oyó unas risas.

Estaba aterrada, asustada, alguien está ahí, en su habitación… y ella no podía verlo. No supo lo que hiso con sus mano, ni que hechizo utilizo, pero se sintió segura al notar como de sus manos salía una sustancia empalagosa y se esparcía por el piso haciendo notar a los intrusos.

-bonitas bragas Thompson.- se ruborizo de inmediato pensando en grita, pero su reacción Sue, lanzar una furiosa patada a lo que creía que eran la pelotas del chico de el cual provenía la voz. Esa voz. Pero tan solo le atino a darle un puntapié, haciendo que el chico se quejara y rebelara gracias a las estruendosas carcajadas de sus amigos.

-malditos cobardes muéstrense... rugía ya histérica Cora.

Fueron interrumpidos por Theodore Nott, quien abrió la puerta de golpe, quedando perplejo por la imagen que veía de sus amigos.

-no me dirás que tu también estas en esto.

-no te lo diré- respondió obediente aguantando la ganas de reír, para después desaparecer cerrando la puerta.

-traidor- grito Blaise Sabini con burla.

-cállate- Cora utilizo el incasero para retener a los jóvenes. Pero ignorando completamente que uno de ellos aun seguía invisible, salió del cuarto.

-muy inteligente Draco- felicitaba Blaise.

-si muy inteligente Draco- remedaba Jensen Gray- muy inteligente hacer que el puntapié fuera para mí.

-deja de lloriquear- regaño Pansy- quien te mando a seguir a estos en sus estupideces. Además Draco ¿Por qué en la habitación de la sangre sucia?

-estas molesta.- objeto el.- no me cuestiones.

-si claro, tienes que terminar con una amenaza siempre.

Draco no la escucho más y se levantó de su lugar en el comedor. –bravo Pansy, como siempre cagandola.

Ella le dirigió a su amigo una mirada notoriamente molesta por el comentario socarrón –no seas idiota Blaise.

Pensaba en su madre, no había pasado las vacaciones con ella. Sus entrenamientos para calificarse como mortio se hacían más exigentes con el tiempo, tanto así que ni siquiera pudo mandarle una carta. En eso iba que no se fijo cuando Granger paso por su lado. Ella se quedo mirándolo extrañada, no la habia insultado, ni tampoco le habia hecho un comentario de mal gusto. Nada.

-Hermione- llamaba Coral, se acercaba por el pasilo. Eso Draco si lo noto. - bas a la biblioteca. Te acompaño.

Hermione no comento nada en el trayecto, seguía extrañada. –¿Cora?

-dime.- Al verla tan concentrada se disculpo.

-no, es solo que… bueno hace rato no hablábamos y pues, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo. ¿la tienes libre después?

-he, claro- dijo contenta.

-entonces ¿te parece bien si nos vemos en el lago?

-si.- cayó en cuenta. –pero Herms, llevaré a un amiga si no te importa.

-tranquila, yo le aviso a los demás, estaremos todos juntos.

-es serpiente- aclaro temiendo la reacción de su compañera.

-¿te entiendes con ella?- fue lo único que recibió

-sí, es muy amable, de hecho, me encantaría que la conocieras. Tienen mucho en común.

-bien.

-debo irme. He, Herms… las he echado mucho de menos.

-nosotros también a ti Cora.- contesto antes de seguir con sus estudios.

Ya en la comida terminaba sus apuntes

-descansa un poco- le animaba Susan

-oye, se me olvido por completo contarte en clases.

-¿Qué cosa?

-acompáñame a el lago después de toque.

-sabes que esta prohibido- se opuso esta.

-yo si estaría encantado de bañarme contigo en el algo. Desnudos Thompson.-

-erg, que asqueroso Sabini.- ofendió Cora.

-no mas que tu sangre sucia.- se alzo el moreno.

-cálmate Blaise- chillo Pansy, temerosa de una pelea.

En esos momentos ingresaba por la puerta Draco Malfoy, con su porte elegante y su mirada fría. Sus compañeros rápidamente le hicieron el hueco de siempre.

-¿Dónde estabas?- canto Astoria, la ex prometida del rubio. Él la ignoro olímpicamente, ya que fue hasta el año pasado que logro meterle a su padre en la cabeza, la idea de que en Beauxbatons, había chicas de mejor familia que en Hogwarts de las cuales el accederías ser prometido. Su padre acepto, pero con la condición de que iniciara sus prácticas de mortífago entes que los demás.

El solo quería no tener una novia a la cual aguantarse dentro del colegio, no serle fiel a nadie, como en los años anteriores. Pero jamás se imagino que empezar antes sus prácticas requeriría un mayor esfuerzo, y eso conllevaría a una peor vida. En ese entonces todavía era a penas solo un niño.

Se aparto de la chiquilla sin ni siquiera en preocuparse por disimular su fastidio.

-quita esa cara de estar oliendo mierda Malfoy. También me asqueas a mi.- puyo Cora.

-ese es tu problema malita Sangre Sucia sin bragas. Fue tal su impacto por el comentario del rubio que no le refuto nada. Toda la mesa había estallado ya en risas. Se reían de ella, y no lo iba a permitir.

-¡¿sabes Malfoy?- grito para que todo el mundo la oyera. –deberías mirarte primero, puede que yo no lleve bragas, así como todos acá, pero no se nos notan. Solo te digo que esto es mejor, ano llevar pantalones.

El rubio se para rápidamente notando como todos los demás Slytherin también faltaban por sus pantalones.

-aaaaaaaaaa- chillo una chiquitita de Griffindor, no tengo puestas mis braguitas. Después de esto todo el mundo se miro su interior y seguido de un shock, si se dirigieron a sus casas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sue – no entiendo nada…

-es simple Sue, puedo hacer pequeños trucos sin varita, y sin necesidad de hechizos o conjuros.- explico una vez sentada.

-y… ¿cómo es que dejaste a los demás sin su ropa interior.?- indago Pansy, a quien no le molestaba llevar solamente sus bragas. – es que es asombroso… con razón aprobaste los TIMOS en seguida, no necesitabas de …

-no sigas- pidió Sue. –nada es como tu crees

-esta bien, explícamelo

-es complicado- se defendió Cora.

-tengo oídos para escucharte toda la tarde- dijo ya amablemente.

-ok- telepatía.

-¿eso se puede?

-solo con magia muy avanzada- expuso Susan al ver la cara de ignorante de la morena.

-y si no tienes conocimiento alguno en hechizos y magia, ¿cómo piensas aprobar tus EXTASIS?

Cora y Susan callaron ante la pregunta. –aun no confiamos lo suficientemente en ti, Pansy.

-no tengo intención de unirme a los mortífago, si a eso te refieres.- aclaro orgullosamente –nadie lo sabe, pero, agradeceré toda mi vida a que en las filas del señor tenebroso los hombres sean suficientemente arrogantes como para admitir que las mujeres son tan buenas hechiceras como ellos. Asi que mis padres por lo tanto no me lo exigieron.- concluyo con una sonrisa. –puedes confiar en mi.

-como viste- continuo coral –la magia me sale sin hechizos y como lo deseo.

-lo mismo es con la varita, sino que ya ahí vienen los potentes y grandes… ¿Cómo es que los llamas?- se detuvo para tomar en cuenta asu amiga.

-trucos.

-genial- conversaron un rato mas, Theo se les unió haciendo preguntas de ves en cuando. Claro que Coral procuraba ser muy discreta en cuanto a los que decía y Sue aprovechaba para entenderse más con las serpientes. Que, al final no resultaron ser tan malas.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le decía histérica Sue a Cora -¿Qué viole el toque de queda por ti?

-por mi no, conmigo Sue-

-estás loca- demando ya entrando a su habitación,

-hola chicas! Reunión de pijamas!- las sorprendió una muy alegre Pansy.

-lo sentimos Pansy- se disculpo Susan –tenemos planes, pero si quieres el fin de semana.

-¿y que planes son?- dijo curiosa

-no te incumben.- corto Cora

-oye, he sido amable contigo, lo que menos puedes hacer es contarme- se quejo la morena.

-tienes razón. Pero ahora no, estamos de salida.

-ok. Pero duermo hoy con ustedes.- no le escucharon el último comentario, pero eso no le importo, ya que estaba distraída contemplando un hermoso pensadero.


	5. Chapter 5

-me mentiste, no me dijiste que era una reunión de leones. Sabes que nos mataran por esto.- reñía pesada Susan.

-cálmate, solo se amigable… y no te mentí, solo no te dije.

-omisión es traición amiga.

Todos se quedaron en piedra al ver a la serpiente.

-Hermione nos dijo que traerías a una amiga, pero no dijo que fuera serpiente.

-yo también lo soy, y aun así puedo venir.- calmo amablemente Coral.

-cierto- apunto Harry.

Susan se sentó temerosa, jamás se hubiera imaginado en una situación similar.

-Susan, ¿tienes novio?- pregunto un indiscreto Ron, quien recibió un codazo de su hermana menor.

-no por el momento- confeso Susan apenada. Causando risas entre lo demás.

Así se relajo un poco la situación, se fueron conociendo y agradando mas. Se dieron un baño en el lago pero duraron muy poco ya que es agua estaba realmente helada.

-buena idea Ginny. Ahora no podremos encender fuego porque notaran que estamos acá.

-tengo frio, me voy.- dijo ron huraño –la sala común si estará caliente.

-Slytherin se encuentra mas cerca- comento Sue atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. –digo… solo.

-gracias Sue, muy amable de tu parte.- alentó Hermione. –pero me temo que las serpientes se darán cuenta.

-no si nos ocultamos bajo la capa de Harry.

-¿la trajiste?- le pregunto tiernamente Ginny ignorando el resoplido de sub hermano.

Llegaron al subterráneo que conducía a su sala, pero se detuvieron antes porque flitch, paso dando su ronda.

-maldita gata.

-cállate Ronald- le regaño Hermione. –puede escucharte.

-y a ti también- apunto Harry.

La sala común estaba desolada. Los chicos pasaron sin ningún problema, pero eran desconfiados, y mas aun si estaban en territorio de serpitentes.

-vamos ya, apuraba susan. Cora les abrió la puerta, a todos se les cayo la cara cuando pioyaron a Pansy dormida junto a otros 3 muchacho en el tapete. Estaba Draco Malfoy, Blaise Sabini y Jensen Gray.

-Cora, piensa rápido. Insistia susan

-eso intento.- necesitaban más espacio, donde meterse y calentarse sin que todos se enteraran de que ellas habían metido Griffindor en su casa. Uso su pensamiento, concentrándose lo suficiente como para crear con su ente un ático con chimenea.

-bueno, al menos hay fuego.- aporto Ginny mientras todos miraban sorprendido la habitación.

-¿Por qué Dumbledore les da todo esto a ustedes?

-no lo sé.

-los Slytherin están mejor ubicados, y tienen mas estilo…

-hay, quieres callarte. Me tiene harta, deja de quejarte- estallo Ginny al ver que las replicas de su hermano no cesaban.

Los chicos hicieron aparece implementos de comodidad para instalarse. Como cojines en frente de la chimenea, y algunos sofás.

-qué lindo

-sí, gracias por la idea Susan- felicito Ginny

-dime Sue. Espero que regresen- esto último lo digo mirando a ron.

-claro- contestaron todos por cortesía,

-dalo por hecho- exclamo Harry, contento de que algo en Hogwarts empezara a cambiar.

Pasaron hay esa noche, bajaron muy de mañana y regresaron a su sala común.

-bueno, estoy hecha polvo.-se rindió Cora.

-¿y estos?- Sue señalaba a el resto de serpientes que se habían colado en su habitación. Despertaron a Pansy esperando que esta les diera respuestas.

-¡quería una fiesta de pijamas! Para que se relacionaran- refuto como una niñita pequeña. Así que no le discutieron

-yo creo que es apuesto

-si es muy a puesto- apoyo Cora señalando a Jensen. –lástima que sea gay.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que se iba…

-estoy viajando Sue- llamo alterada – y estoy consciente de ello.

Despertó en un cuarto blanco, parecía una habitación de hospital.

-mama- llamo, pero no tuvo respuesta. A su lado había un pitico, pulso el botón rojo, pero las personas tardaron en llegar.

Intentaban recostarla –mantenerla sedada es lo mejor- escucho decir al doctor.

-doctor, me encuentro bien, déjenme- clamaba mientras luchaba contra las mujeres que la retenían.- llame a mi madre le aseguro que ella entenderá.

-su madre no la ha visitado en semanas niña. Es un milagro que aun siga pagando sus medicamentos y su estadía en esta clínica.

No lo comprendía. -¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado- gritó alterada.

-sédenla- rodeno el doctor. Todo volvió a ser negro.

*****************flash*****************************************

Fueron instantes para ella, no tardo nada en regresar. Pero veía que en Hogwarts ya estaba amaneciendo. –me asustaste- le reclamo Sue.

-es normal, jamás me había visto desaparecer tampoco. ¿Qué dijo Pansy? ¿qué hora es?

-cálmate- sujeto a Cora por los hombros –van a ser las siete, los Griffindor se fueron más temprano. Pansy huyo aterrada de este cuarto y los Slytherin me ignoraron y salieron por la puerta hace como 15 minutos… creo, eso fue lo que dormí.

-hay algo que no me estas contando.- delato.

-Ron me atrae, y eso lo noto Hermione.

-aléjate de él, es un bobo. Te queda más estar con Jensen- afirmo con su mirada picara.

-eres una mala influencia para mi, serpiente.

-no te he preguntado por qué no llevabas bragas.

-y no lo hagas- dijo Cora desde la ducha.

-vamos. Dímelo, y ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy lo sabía?

-no te diré.

-¿acaso el te las quito?- continuo puyando su amiga.

-deja de `decir sandeces- contesto saliendo ya de baño, completamente roja.

-así que fue eso, te viste con Draco Malfoy.- declaro para luego lanzar un silbido.

-no fue eso, esos mañosos estaban en mi habitación, creo que tomaron algo que los hiso invisibles, los deje atados pero Malfoy los soltó… y creo que con eso me declaro la guerra.

-pues querida amiga, perderás… él es el príncipe de Slytherin y captor de tu gran corazón.- completo volteando la mirada hacia Coral, asegurando así todas su ideas.


End file.
